


Reunited

by figjam_fics



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figjam_fics/pseuds/figjam_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Kevin are over-due a catch-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2010.

It had been too long since the last time they'd seen each other. Much too long. An unexpectedly shy smile was extended along the hotel atrium, to be met with a much stronger, more confident smile in return.   
  
Kevin smiled back even more strongly and tilted his head towards the lift. Shane followed, stepping in beside Kevin just before the doors closed. "Alright?" Shane asked, as Kevin pressed the button for the floor.  
  
"Alright, yeah. Been worse, been better. Miss the kidlet... you know..."  
  
"Yeah," Shane agreed. "Yeah, I know."   
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, their hands brushing each other's lightly. The doors opened and Kevin nodded. "I'm room 206," he said.   
  
He followed Shane to the door and opened it, closing it after them. Shane turned to face Kevin. "Pretty nice hotel. England team do you alright really, don't they?"  
  
Kevin laughed. "Yeah, we do okay," he agreed.  
  
Shane gently reached out to touch Kevin's cheek, rubbing his thumb softly over the scar under the taller man's eye. "I missed you, you daft sod," Shane laughed. "Couldn't believe it when you said you missed me too."  
  
"Course I did," Kevin replied, tilting his face into the warm hand. "Don't need to anymore though, do I? Got a couple of months to put up with you now."  
  
"It'll change, Kev. I promise it will. Remember the plan. Just three more years..."  
  
"I know. Just feel I've been waiting a long time for it. Just want you to myself now. Now that... well, now she knows..."  
  
"Yeah." Shane nodded. "Just a few years, Kev and... it won't matter anymore, alright?"  
  
Kevin smiled wistfully. "It'll always matter, bud. We'll always be dads. We'll always be... unacceptable."   
  
"Now, that's a horrible word," Shane told him, moving towards the en-suite. "What did I tell you? It doesn't matter a fuck what other people want or other people say. It won't matter. Just the idea of walking down goddamn fucking Chelsea Street or wherever the hell it is you live holding your hand would be..."  
  
Shane never finished the sentence, but Kevin found himself nodding to himself anyway. He sat down on the bed, listening to the sound of water being poured into a glass. Shane emerged from the bathroom and leant against the wall as he sipped his drink. "How is the bubba?"   
  
"He's gorgeous," Kevin grinned. "Looks like me."  
  
Shane laughed. "You know what, peanut head? I'm so bloody glad that you never change."   
  
Kevin grinned back and patted the bed beside him. "C'mon, you old tosser. Let's see if you can still get it up, shall we? Or have you started popping those blue pills now?"  
  
Shane laughed hard and walked over to the bed. "You," he said, poking Kevin's nose, "are a pain." He leant forward and brushed his lips against Kevin's. "And I'm really, really happy to be here."  
  
Kevin nodded and placed his hand over Shane's. "Me too, bud. Don't be a stranger these next few months, hey?"  
  
Shane smiled and kissed Kevin's cheek. "As if I could stay away..."   
  
He kissed Kevin again, more gently, then harder, as they moved down to lie on the bed, hands clasped tightly together as they got reaquainted with deep tones of one another's breathing.


End file.
